


Brewing Feelings

by RickedSab



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, i dont know what to tag lol, protective Rick?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedSab/pseuds/RickedSab
Summary: ON HIATUSMedic Rick needs a hand after getting promoted. Doofus Rick was assigned to be his sidekick. Medic Rick is not having it but the Council Of Ricks has already made the decision.I dedicate this to Hoodoo, I am inspired with her work! She encourage me to write something I want to happen!This is my first time writing... I know this may not be the best but I'll post it anyway. Hope you like the small fluffs!I do not own Rick and Morty.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).

Medic Rick can’t believe that he was partnered with a loser. He'd rather pair himself with a Rickless Morty. He was pissed. How dare the Council of Ricks do this to him? They should have consulted him first but no. Ricks are just being regular assholes as usual. He chugged all the remaining contents in his flask and burp loudly.

Sat behind his desk, Med Rick huffed and focused on his task. Examining the receiver at hand that he took out from Evil Rick, he wonders why would someone do such a thing. He frowned, Rick C-137 must have done something horrible. This guy means business, abducting and torturing morties and killing their Ricks and framing Rick C-137 for the crimes.

His little reverie was interrupted when he heard a soft knock. There was Doof standing with his stupid gap between his teeth smiling timidly at him, holding a freshly brewed coffee between his hands. The sweet aroma of the coffee wafted his nostrils, he definitely like the smell. He frowned at the thought, he should not indulge on something made by Doofus. Doof is an embarrassment to the community of Citadel. He was known for being... Weak.

Rick stared at Doof with a boring expressionless face.

“H-hey, I-I brought you a coffee, you-you haven’t taken any break I noticed..” Doof said unsure but was smiling warmly at him.

Med Rick gently put down the receiver and motion Doof to come in. Doof walked towards him and settled down the coffee on his desk and hug the tray against his chest. Med Rick hesitantly reached for the cup, and carefully took a sip and was surprised with the taste. Definitely how he likes it. He savoured each sip of the freshly brewed coffee. He opened his eyes which he does not remember closing, Doof was beaming.

He glared at him, and Doof avoided his gaze but did not hid his smile.

“You didn’t put any shit in here, did you?” he said in a serious tone, hiding his smirk behind the cup.

Doof smiling feature suddenly changed to horror, his eyes went wide “N-no! I would never do that! Does-does it taste bad?” he nervously asked.

Doof was always pushed around by other Ricks, they are verbally abusive, and mean-spirited to him. It always crushes his heart but he knows that there are other Ricks who are kind and loving.

Med Rick rolled his eyes at how gullible Doof was and shook his head lightly. “No, it’s not that bad.”

“D-do you like it then?” Doof eyes perked, hands lacing and eyes hopeful.

He raised an eyebrow “What? You planning to put your shit next time?” he can’t help tease Doof.

“I-I” Doof started but he cut him “I was just fucking with you” He smirked.

Med Rick continued sipping his coffee and noticed Doofus face became flushed. Did he literally think about fucking? He suddenly choked from sipping. He cough hard, and his face turned beet red.

“I-I..didn’t-…didn’t mean” he said between coughs, he watched Doof with a startled feature but put the tray down on one of the chairs and quickly stride around the desk to his side, patting his back gently.

“G-gosh, are you alright?” Doof asked, genuine concern etched on his face.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine” once he’s done clearing his airways, Med Rick moved away from him. suddenly uncomfortable with Doof's close proximity and return to his duty. "I’m alright”.

Doof did not move, still glued to where he’s standing, peering over his shoulder.

“What’s that?” he asked timidly.

“This is a receiver, we got it from the Rick who abducted morties, someone is controlling him”

“Oh- did you catch who's controlling him?” Doof asked unsure.

Med Rick looked over his shoulder.

“Well. The transmitter has been apparently destroyed before we can pick up the signal and trace its location, the culprit still out there. You need to be more careful”. He sighed.

Doof sadly nodded in agreement.

“And you’ve been in here longer than necessary. Wha-whaddya want?”

Doof looked caught off guard. Scratching the back of his head. “Oh, yes.. I-I was wondering if there’s something you need me to do.. any help?” he asked hesitantly with his doe-eyed, which he found cute.

What the fuck? Did he just find Doofus cute? He internally scoffed at the thought.

Med Rick could not look away but scowled “I-I don’t need your help”. He snapped.

Doofus Rick look dejected and started to turn away. He just wanted to help, wants to be useful somehow.

Med Rick felt his chest tightened, wait, he should not feel anything towards this piece of... He should not care! He cleared his throat.

“You-you know what…” Med Rick stood up abruptly startling Doof who stepped back. Rick started to rummage something in one of his cabinets and pulled out a file of documents and flopped them heavily on his desk. “I actually need this documents sorted”

Med Rick was looking expectantly at Doof. “Well?”

Doof eyes went wide and a smile is forming on his innocent face, Doof suddenly closed the distance between them, hugging him.

He stiffened, his hands remained to his side but eventually relaxed, he welcomed the sensation, when was the last time he had a physical contact, an intimate one? Well he can’t remember and he just enjoyed the warm embrace from Doof. Closing his eyes, he subconsciously inhaled Doof’s hair, he can smell a hint of strawberry shampoo. He hummed. _He smells nice, definitely not someone who eats his own shit_. 

He shot his eyes open, he just realized what he did and felt his blood rushed to his face. Did he just enjoyed Doof's wonderful scent?

Doof pulled away from his chest and looked up at him and smiled gratefully. “T-thank you!” he beamed. Med Rick raise his right hand to fake a cough and to cover his red face.

Doof was oblivious and was babbling about wanting to help him, to be at his service, proud to be assigned as his assistant.

He can’t look at Doof right now, he turn his head away while he carefully disentangled himself.

“Ye-yeah, finish them before weekend and get-get the fuck out of my office” He said dismissively.

Doof nodded happily and scoop all the stacked documents on his desk leaving him.

When Doof was gone, he let out a breath which he does not know he has been holding. He pinched the bridge of his nose thinking. Did he just sniff Doofs hair? And enjoyed his warm embrace? The hell is wrong with him?

He does not want to think about it. He took out his flask from one of his breast pockets and took a sip, and belched then poured the rest to his coffee and went back to his work.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cop Rick was rushed to the ER after receiving a stab wound. Doof has his arm put around his side to help him along, he grunts in pain as he carefully laid himself on the bed.

“Th-thanks Doof” Cop Rick said in a cracked voice and still manage to smile despite the pain.

“You’re going to be okay, we got the best Medic around here” Doof said assuring him, his right hand laid on top of Cop’s Rick chest.

Doof did not notice med Rick arrived. Med Rick was watching them, amused and shaking his head.

“Don’t tell me you’re dating this eat shitting face” Med Rick sneered as he joined the two.

Cop Rick shot him a glare, did not like the way he addressed Doof. Doof quickly stepped away but Cop held his hand that was rested against his chest. "Stay" Cop said firmly and Doof just nodded.

“Oh shit! Y-you really guys dating??” he asked incredulously, looking between the two in disbelief. He let out a derisive laugh.

“It’s none of your business” Cop Rick said calmly.

Med Rick suddenly cough in his laugh. After recovering, he was still amused. 

“You’re shitting right? What did you even see in him?” he scoffed, throwing a quick glance at Doof. They locked eyes for a brief moment, Doof quickly averted his gaze, and looked down.

He saw hurt on those glassy eyes. Doof looks like he is ready to burst from tears. He felt a pang of guilt.

Doof stayed silent, one of his hand fidgeting the hem of his shirt. He looked so broken and vulnerable but at the same time, he looked adorable.

He wished the pussy Cop did not see what he saw but his features were soft and saw him squeeze Doof’s hand. Cop Rick turn his face away from Doof and glared at him.

“Why do you even care?” Cop Rick asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed. 

_Yeah_, _why the hell he cares_? He knows very well why he cares. After seeing Cop squeezing Doof's hand he just doesn't want to admit it.

He was momentarily loss of words. Med Rick felt his blood rush to his ears. Before he can open his mouth to retaliate, Doof beat him to it.

“Stop it! We don’t have time for this nonsense! Please Rick, just help him before he bleed out to death!” Doof said urgently without stuttering and the sweetness in his voice did not falter, looking at him with pleading eyes, his face and neck becoming red.

How can he resist that look? So flushed.. He wonders if Doof looks like this when… Med Rick cleared his throat and swallowed. His expression became unreadable.

Cop Rick still staring daggers at him but ignored the pussy Cop. He turned away and came back with a syringe at hand and stab it hard on the Cop's thigh.

Cop yelped in pain. “What the hell?! Can’t you be more careful?”

“Th-this contains nano healing bots, heals you in half an hour, your wound would still scar but we still need to clean it to avoid infection”. He explained, ignoring the pussy Cop protest.

“Help me clean your _boyfriend_” Med Rick said it like he was going to vomit.

“He-he’s not my boyfriend!” Doof said defensively. Face turning crimson again.

Cop Rick was looking at Med Rick like the absolute asshole he is.

Med Rick shrugged and took the scissor on the tray that was resting on the table just beside the bed and cut open Cop Rick’s uniform with it.

After Cop Rick wound was cleaned, Doof brought Cop Rick a fresh of hospital clothing. Though the wound is starting to heal, Cop Rick movement is still limited. Doof helped Cop Rick discard his uniform completely.

Cop Rick shot a grateful look at Doof. Doof return the gesture with a warm smile.

Med Rick has his eyes narrowed, he watched the two being so lovey-dovey. He rolled his eyes. Cop Rick looking at Doof so adoringly. He wanna gag.

He knows that Doof is the sweetest and kindest Rick of all Ricks out there. But there is something, deep inside him, wants to ruin Doof.

He shuddered at that thought. What in the world is he thinking? He’s a disgusting son of a bitch. He needed a fucking drink. Needed to get rid of whatever inappropriate thoughts he has for Doof.

“Alright _love_ birds, I’m out” He announced, leaving both to each other hearts content.


	2. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Med Rick is doing his best to ignore his feelings but Doof is not helping.

Med Rick woke up with a splitting headache, he slowly sat and the comforter draped around him fell to his side.

He has his arms leaned on his knees, he raised his hands to his temples, massaging them, trying to ease the awful hungover and then noticed that he was wearing a bright orange fluffy sweater which he does not remember wearing. Where the hell is his lab coat and portal gun?

He looked around, squinting his eyes. He’s in the living room on a couch, and a smell of a familiar strong brewed coffee hit him.

He glance over his shoulder and was surprised to see Doof standing with a cup of coffee on his hand. Doof was still wearing his PJs which he found cute.

"G-good morning Rick.. I-I made you a coffee" Doof said shyly but smiling warmly at him. He walked towards him and settled down the coffee on the small table in front of them before flopping to his side, joining him on the couch.

Doof was actually sitting too close, he jerked a bit when their knees touched. 

"Wh-what-why am I here?" He asked groggily, he balled his fist to his eyes, scratching away the sleepiness and trying to ignore the tingling feeling of their knees slightly brushing.

He could feel that there’s something wrong as he can’t remember mostly what he did last night. A pit forming in his stomach, he’s afraid he did something stupid, the way Doof was smiling timidly at him made his nerves on fire.

Something definitely happened but can't recall anything. He remembered going to an alien bar to get wasted but does not remember how he ended up on Doof’s couch.

"I-I.." Doof started. Doof opened his mouth, he seems hesitant. "G-gosh.. Y-you were drunk a-a-and..." he trailed, looking away from him, blushing and covering his face with his hands. Is Doof doing this on purpose? Trying to be cute? Because it is damn well working!

“And wh-what?” he asked, exasperated. Doof dropped his hands on his lap and started to fidget the hem of his shirt and was looking at him under his lashes.. Does Doof has any idea what he was doing to him? He just wanted to grab Doof and smash his mouth on his, and take him right there and then.

His mouth felt dry. He needed to quench his thirst.

Med Rick eyes looked like a predator, monitoring, calculating, ready to capture its prey. Doof shifted a bit, he was feeling uneasy on how Rick's stare pinning him on his seat.

Rick leaned forward and reached for the cup and took a sip, and did not break eye contact with Doof and it was then he noticed that Doof has some bruises on his neck. And it wasn't just any fucking bruise, they were fucking hickeys! The first one was on his jugular, and the other one was between his ear and jaw.

His eyes went wide and involuntarily spat his coffee and spill some of the liquid on his pants.

“Shit!” He hissed as his pants has seeped the hot liquid, burning his skin.

He quickly stood up, startling Doof. Med Rick immediately undo his pants, stripped them off, leaving him only in his boxers.

Med Rick was feeling dreadful by the minute. Just the thought of Cop and Doof together made his blood boil. He imagined Doof's flushed features, picture him biting his lip and being almost too embarrassed to look. If that Prick took advantage of Doof, there will be blood on his hands.

“What the hell Doof, y-you have hickeys! Wh-whe-where did y-you get those? Did you get them from the pussy Cop?” voice laced with disbelief. He was beginning to get upset when he shouldn't be and he was fucking jealous! and oh boy, he hid it very well. Med Rick scowl features remained the same.

Doof eyes went wide, he does not check himself on the mirror, he remembered Med Rick kissing and suckling at his neck that must have caused the hickeys. Doof was searching for his eyes to see if he was joking around but he couldn't find what he was looking for then he looked down. “Y-you don’t remember… do you?” Doof said, voice almost audible but lace with sadness. He looked hurt.

Med Rick looked dumbfounded. His mouth gaped, eyes wide, a sudden realization has hit him. He must have inflicted those hickeys on him but he can’t fucking remember a single thing of what happened.

He tried racking his brain but everything is just blank. “I-I’m sor.. I can’t remember anything Doof, did-did I do something stupid last night?” his tone became soft and leaning a bit to Doof.

Doof covered his neck with his right hand, where the hickeys were. Med Rick was watching him closely.

“It’s not-nothing.. it's-it’s really not important!” Doof stuttered. He was all red, he looked so embarrassed.

Doof was not very good on hiding his feelings. His eyes already began to water. 

Doof immediately stood up to walk away from him but caught his right foot on the discarded pants that Med Rick carelessly threw earlier and Doof began to stumble.

Med Rick reacted quickly, grabbing his wrists and pulling him upright, causing them to crash together on the couch. Doof was on top of him.

“Oh goodness! G-gosh.. t-thank you?” he said meekly, eyes still glassy.

“It’s alright” Med Rick swallowed hard and licked his chapped lips. His breath suddenly hitched as he felt Doof’s breath fanning on his mouth. His lips tingled. His stomach fluttered. His left hand was firmly rested behind Doof’s lower back.

He was already half hard and afraid of what Doof reaction would be. Doof tried to move away but involuntarily grind his stomach on his crotch. 

Couldn't help himself, he groaned at the wonderful sensation. He's hardening member is now fully erect. He gave his hips a small thrust against Doof, wanting more physical contact. Though it was only a small fraction of movement, the sensation was exquisite and he wanted more.

Doof felt it and gave him a surprise look, eyes innocently staring at his lustful eyes. Doof lips slightly parted like inviting him for a kiss. 

Med Rick couldn't take it anymore, his left hand that was resting on the small back of Doof swiftly move up, cupping the back of his neck, finally closing the distance of their lips.

TBC


	3. A Flashback of Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof gets an unexpected visitor.

_He wanted more alcohol in his system but was kicked out after puking at the bar. Med Rick unsteadily stood outside the bar and lifted his middle finger towards the bouncer who threw his ass. Swaying on his feet, Medic Rick pulled out his portal gun and enter the coordinates and shot a portal underneath him where he was immediately engulfed by the green swirling light._

_Doof was sleeping peacefully in his house when he suddenly heard a crash in his living room. He immediately checked and was surprise to see Med Rick sprawled on his back._

_Relief washed over him, he thought he was hurt. He’s just plain drunk. Med Rick is completely wasted. His eyes were bloodshot and smiling manically._

_Doof walked towards him and knelt beside him and was hit with a smell of alcohol, Doof suddenly felt intoxicated but shrugged it off.._

_“Rick, what are you doing here?” Doof asked while helping him sit up. Medic Rick was about to answer but felt his stomach curl, wanting to vomit again but he swallowed the bile. _

_There was a stain of puke all over his shirt which dried already. Drool was hanging on his lips but he wiped it using his sleeve. What was he doing again in Doof’s place?_

_"Here, let me help you clean up" Doof said unsure. He put an arm around his side to help him get up._

_“Noooo, I-I want more booze!” he whined like a kid but Doof was already taking him in the bathroom._

_He handed him a toothbrush with a toothpaste on it which Med Rick took, he pouted at first but eventually shoved the toothbrush in his mouth._

_After brushing his teeth, he rested his back on the sink, feeling his knees turn like jelly, he slowly slid down. What the hell did that waitress gave her? _

_Doof returned with a wash cloth, a fresh sweater and a cup of water._

_Doof knelt beside him._

_"Here, drink this, it’ll make you feel better” he said quietly. The cool glass touched his lips and he greedily drank from it, once he was done. Doof settled down the glass and reached for the wash cloth._

_Doof raised his hand towards his face, intending to sober him up but Med Rick quickly caught his wrist, stopping him._

_"I-I just need to clean you up.. " Doof said softly. He looked worried. Med Rick let go of his wrist then felt the warm wet cloth touched the side of his face._

_Med Rick leaned to feel his touched. He allowed Doof to take care of him. He felt his heart swell._

_“Y-y-you seeing that p-pussy Cop?” he asked out of nowhere in a slurred manner, holding his stare._

_Doof was actually surprise by the question. Does he think him and Cop were a thing?_

_“G-gosh, I-I.. Well, he asked me to go out with him” he blushed. He put the wash cloth away and grab the extra sweater._

_“No va a suceder... it's not gonna happen" he muttered._

_Doof barely heard him but shrugged knowing him when drunk just say whatever nonsense he want to say. He once witnessed Med Rick super drunk when they were on duty. He was a complete mess. Doof sighed at the memory._

_Doof started to grab the hem of his dirtied sweater and lifted it up pulling it over his head and helped him put the fresh sweater on him before helping him up on his feet._

_They were back in the living room, Med Rick has his arm slung over Doof’s neck to support him. He is _ _so drunk and he can't even stand on his own feet. _

_“If-if you want, you can stay here for the night.." Doof offered._

_Med Rick was not sure how to respond at the offer. Did he just offered to…him and Doof sleeping together? He pictured himself and Doof together, and ravishing Doof’s innocence…_

_He swallowed and raised his right brow. “wai-wait, y-y-you want me to sleep here with you?” he asked in disbelief._

_Doof completely unaware of what Med Rick was thinking, Doof smiled timidly at him and slightly nodded his head. “Y-yeah, you can crash here anytime you want” Doof said scratching the back of his head which he found absolutely cute._

_Med Rick felt his blood rushed all over his body. He felt so hot. He felt a warm feeling to his lower abdomen. He was half hard already and he did not even lay a finger on Doof yet!_

_He just wanted more booze, wanted to get super drunk, and get laid… with the person he wanted and maybe that’s why he was here._

_He suddenly pulled away from Doof to see him if he was being serious, but his vision somewhat became blurry. _

_He swayed on his feet and unable to balance himself, he stumbled forward, Doof immediately caught him placing both his hands against his chest but he was a bit a heavy. Doof stepped backward hitting the couch with the back of his knees, they fell together on the couch with Med Rick on top of him._

_Med Rick did not want to crush Doof with his weight, he manage to balance both his arm on each side of Doof’s head. His manhood pressed firmly on Doof’s thigh._

_Doof felt his hardness and let out a surprised gasp. Med Rick gave a little thrust and a pleasure shot through his core. He needed more. Wanted to taste Doof. _

_Doof is like a deer caught in the headlights. Trapped between his arms, and nowhere to go. He likes the soft hands of Doof resting against his chest. _

_“Rick?” that’s what he heard before lowering his head and capturing Doof lips, giving him a hard searing kiss. Doof did not push him away which only fueled his desire._

_He salaciously groaned, Doof lips is so fucking soft. He bit Doof’s lower lip, licking it, asking for permission to open his mouth._

_He ran his hand through Doof’s soft bowl hair cut grabbing him impossibly closer._

_Doof obliged and felt Rick’s tongue probe his. Doof moaned as the taste of toothpaste and liquor flooded his mouth. Med Rick devoured him like he was his lifeline. Sucking his tongue, Doof hummed and Rick felt a another shock of electricity shot right through his core and he shuddered deliciously. _

_He broke the kiss allowing both of them to breathe but he was already attacking Doof’s neck. Doof shifted his head to his side to give him more access. He pressed an open mouthed wet kiss on Doof’s clavicle, he licked and suckled at his collarbone and nuzzled kisses up to his jawline then sucked gently on his sensitive neck leaving a hickey just under his ear. Marking him. _

_“Your skin is so fucking soft..” he said huskily._

_Med Rick continued kissing Doof. His other hand started to slide on Doof's body, hand crawling under Doof's shirt, feeling, and kneading the soft skin under his touch. Doof skin is so soft and he can't get enough. His hand started to travel south and found his thumb hooking Doof's soft pants giving it a slight tug. Doof got the hint and lifted his ass a bit to help Rick lower his pants until it reached his knees. Rick started _ _palming Doof. Doof was half hard. _

_ "I-I want to fuck that little tight hole of yours Doof." he slurred, trying to sound sexy against Doof’s ear. "I-I'm going to ruin you and you'll beg for more" he growled._

_The feeling of Med Rick's hot breath against his sensitive skin and talking dirty to him made Doof let out a gasp of want and need then threw his arms around his neck, fingers laced, playing with his hair, Med Rick fucking loves it._

_Doof was mewling under his touch, and it was making him crazy. He's definitely going to ruin Doof real good. He is Rick motherfucking Sanchez and knows very well that there is no stopping him. _

_He broke the kiss and pulled himself away. He looked down at _ _Doof. Doof was biting his lower lip and was looking up at him with pure lust, eyes hooded.. Doof may not be aware on how seductive his look was to him. Med Rick vision suddenly became blurry and his surrounding spun hard. He grunted and snapped his eyes shut to try to ease the pain but unable to control himself, the world felt heavy around him and he passed out._


	4. Giving in (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Med Rick finally gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write something smutty aside from the fluff but I don't really know how to start. To be honest I dont know what I'm doing I just write whatever I want to happen lol

* * * * * * * * *

Doof completely stayed still, his hands balled into fist, gripping med Rick's fluffy sweater by the chest. Med Rick pressed his mouth further, wanting to taste him. Med Rick felt the moment when the tension released from Doof’s body. He felt it against his hand where he cupped the back of Doof's neck and Doof's lips softened. His head tilting a bit, and the difference it made; goddamn, he never felt so turned on in his life.

Med Rick can't believe that Doof was timidly returning his kisses. Doof inexperienced tongue was battling with his. Each glide of their tongue burst new pleasure sending right through his gut.

Doof felt like he was drowning. Med Rick tasted like a strong coffee and liquor, just like last night. He tasted toothpaste with a mix of alcohol. Nevertheless. Doof likes it very much. He felt a little light headed as the taste was intoxicating him. Doof never really thought or imagined that something like this would happen. He really never kissed someone before and this is all new to him. Last night was unexpected. Unsure on what to do, he did his best to copy Med Rick's movement just like what he did last night. Doof was sensually moving his tongue against Rick and Med Rick just kissed him harder.

Med Rick deepened the kiss and Doof let out a small whimper. Med Rick fucking absolutely loves the little moan he's getting from Doof. He wants to hear more. Doof's grip tightened around his collar, he likes the way Doof tugged him closer. He did not want to stop but broke the kiss to breathe and he was panting heavily, catching his breath.

Doof also gasped for air and rested his forehead against his. He let go of Doof's nape and moved his hand to cup his right cheek. Doof irises were blown wide and he was breathless, his face completely flushed. A string of saliva still attached on his swollen lips. Those lips he just recently ravaged with his, plump and so fucking soft.

Doof started to say something "I--I" then closed his mouth and shut his eyes and rather slowly moved his head back and nudge his face down against the crook of his neck. Being cute and shy and Med Rick hated that he loves that kind of shit.

Doof was saying something, but it was a bit muffled. He was talking against his clavicle. His mouth was hot and wet from the kiss and is now brushing against his sensitive skin. It felt sooo fucking good and it was driving him crazy.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've known.. You were drunk a-a-and I should have expected that you..." Doof started and trailed, finding the right words to say. He continued "y-y-you won't remember any of it, but I should have stopped you because you're probably not thinking straight... but I just let it happen.." Doof said.

Doof felt so confused... Doof really loves the physical attention he's getting from him but Med Rick was always mean and grumpy all the time especially when they are working together... He never really expressed any interest towards him when they are at work.

"I-I'm sorry..I felt like I took advantage of your drunken state.. I-I'm really sorry!" Doof sobbed.

Med Rick should be the one who's freaking apologising to him. Well he is not really sorry because he wanted Doof. His head throbbed, he grunted from the pain as the memory of last night are now flashing through his eyes. He shut his eyes close and raised his hand to his forehead. He now remembered every single thing. He can't believe himself of taking advantage of Doof's kindness. Doof was also kind a "submissive" type and he hate to admit that he sexually liked that part from Doof. He wanted to make Doof want him. He wanted Doof to beg for him.

Not only he wanted Doof all to himself, he was also fucking jealous on that pussy Cop being too close with Doof. After leaving them in the hospital, he needed a fucking drink. He wandered himself in an alien bar. He drank and drank until his body felt numb and did not want to feel any more emotions because it was fucking up his mind and he's not the type of person who shows sappy shit. He is not really good when it comes to it...There was no going back. Med Rick can't stand being too open when it comes to expressing emotions but he had to try... So he did what thought would be the best. 

He opened his mouth to answer Doof but his breath suddenly hitched as Doof started to shift, he straddled his hips, comfortably sitting on his lap and felt Doof slowly move his face away from his neck. Doof was looking down at him, with glassy eyes. Doof's hands was laying flat against his chest. 

His cock was already twitching, begging to be released from the confine of his briefs. His erection was between Doof's ass cheeks and the position almost sent him over the edge. Doof sitting on his fucking erection like it was just a normal cake day. Doof did not show any signs of discomfort. Med Rick knew his hardness was poking Doof's ass. He wondered how tight he was. The position they're in... He pictured Doof biting the hem of his shirt and playing with his own nipple and too embarrassed to look at him while bouncing his hips up and down on his... He let out an obscene groan. 

Doof was waiting for an answer but all he heard was a salacious groan from him. 

Rick clenched his jaw, trying very hard to control his strong sexual desire. He slowly placed both his arms on each side of the couch to pull himself up but not wanting Doof to go anywhere else. He carefully placed both of his feet on the floor. Doof arms automatically moved and rested on his shoulders. Med Rick sat, and Doof still on his lap. Doof shifted, legs folded on each side of his thighs. 

Rick snaked his arms around Doof's torso pulling him close until his face is completely buried against Doof's sternum. He stuffed his nose against the soft fabric. Completely ignoring his painful erection. He inhaled Doof's scent. Wanting to familiarise himself with his addicting wonderful smell. Doof smelled like a fresh brewed coffee with a mix of soap detergent.

Doof was momentarily shocked, his heart skipped a beat with the way Med Rick took him closely. Sooo... sweet and loving... His eyes began to swell from tears.

"Doof, I don't want you to apologise.. As-as a matter of fact, I-I am the one who owes you an apology. I-I showed up to your place completely uninvited a-a-and fucking drunk... and I-I really wanted to see you... I-I've been always alone until you came in my life... I'm not really used w-with-this.. this-this... shit-- fuck!" His throat constricted, finding it difficult to continue. He never done this before, being fucking emotional for opening up and he hated it.

Doof didn't say anything but waited for him. 

Med Rick inhaled sharply, getting strength from Doof's lovely scent. Somehow calming his nerves. He continued "I-I'm so sorry Doof... When y-y-you came to my life, it was really annoying at first but I-I got used to it.. with you being around... and I-I never thought myself being in-l-lo..." he cleared his throat "I never thought that I-I like you" he finished. His face feels so hot, he's probably red all over his face. He almost said it but he is not ready to say that part yet.

Med Rick realised he loves Doof. He loves his soft bowl hair cut. His silly buck tooth smile. He loves the way Doof giggled. He loves his wonderful scent. He loves the kindness and sweetness on his face. He loves everything about Doof.

Med Rick finally looked up at Doof who was comfortably sitting on his lap. They are like a normal couple. Doof has his arms casually wrapped around his neck, hands threading through his soft hair. Doof fits perfectly in his arms. Med Rick never let anyone this intimately close to him, and being so open of his feelings. It was all casual fucks in his young adult years before completely focusing himself on Science.

Doof's expression was an understatement. His hands stopped playing Med Rick's hair. His mouth was hanging a bit, eyes wide. Not believing he heard Med Rick just confessed his feelings to him. And those feelings were just for him.

Finally, Doof's expression soften, and a smile forming slowly and reaching the twinkle in his eyes. Tenderly looking at him. "I-I like you too Rick" he said softly.

Med Rick leaned in for a kiss and Doof closed his eyes, lips slightly parted. Feeling the softness of Doof's lip, taking his own sweet time, he does not need to rush Doof. He pulled him impossibly closer until their body is completely flushed. Doof started to run his fingers through his hair, making a fist, tugging him close. Doof does not really have any idea what he was doing. It was an incredibly sexy for him.

Med Rick opened his eyes and slowly pulled away from Doof. Doof looked so flushed. Doof was biting his lower lip and looking at him with pure want but too embarrassed to make a move. He groaned at the sight, this is what he always imagined. Then he heard Doof's front door closed. Someone was walking and talking at the hallway. He recognized that fucking voice and the timing of it... Dammit! He wished he knew where his fucking portal gun so he can take Doof anywhere with him in a quiet place without any interruption. He silently cursed at himself. That would wait, he could wait. He knows it will be all worth it.

He quickly picked up Doof from his lap with less effort, Doof gave him a surprised squeal. Doof was looking at him with a questioning look. Doof was completely unaware of their incoming visitor. Med Rick leaned to his ear "You have a visitor..." he said gritting his teeth. Med Rick reluctantly backed away from Doof. He bent down to snatch his pants, quickly slipping them on. He was still hard, he painfully adjusted his pants.

"Hey Doof, I've been ringing the doorbell but I guess it's not working, anyway the door is opened so I let myself in" Cop said emerging from the hallway and stopped briefly to rummage something in the paper bag he was holding. He was standing at the living room and was oblivious with Med Rick's presence. Cop somehow know Doof was in the living room.

Finally fishing Doof's favorite grilled cheese sandwich and shifting his gaze away from the paper bag "I brought you your fav-" Cop Rick froze, his wide smile immediately dropped.

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?" Med Rick said irritably with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed at Cop absolutely ready to murder him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some smut but I think that will wait and I need to practice haha. I'll just let it happen between them naturally. I never thought it would get a little bit emotional at the latter part but I think that's just the way it goes. 
> 
> I swear, I didn't expect Cop Rick to show up at the end! Oh Jeeez..


End file.
